Do You Love Me?
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Hibari fails at love confessions.  1827


"I hate you." Hibari spits, as if the words had been tainting his tongue for far too long. "I hate you with every bone in my body."

Tsuna, who had been unaware of the prefect's presence as he finished his clean-up duty and was getting ready to leave for the weekend, expectedly yelped in surprise. He spins around, wide caramel eyes focusing on the raven-haired teen with rousing fear and trembling lips. "H-Hibari…" He squeezes himself against the wall as he is approached.

"I hate you for how weak you are when you have the potential to be so strong…" One foreboding step as his heel clicks against the floor. "I hate you for the crowds you run in, for the damage you naively cause." He is halfway across the room. "I hate you for your inability to hold a single grudge; your forgiveness disgusts me." They are close enough that Hibari's breath brushes Tsuna's untamable head of bronze locks.

Tsuna is shivering, terrified of where this is leading. He is too scared to make a sound, too frightened to question the prefect's sanity. His concern is thrust aside by thoughts of his apparently near murder. And yet his intuition tells him that this is nothing – that he has been _waiting _for this. This day, his intuition claimed, has been coming. For one reason or another, the nervous shaking of his hands stilled and his terror assuaged itself.

Hibari glares down at him, hands on his tonfas with a white-knuckled grip. The hatred burns in his dark blue eyes; and yet there is something else. Whatever this something else is, it is the answer to the riddle that is Hibari in this moment.

"And I hate you… for the love you excite in everyone you come across."

"H-hhiiee?" Is Tsuna's unintelligible reply. His heart stumbles over itself and his thought twist themselves into pretty little designs of mad men screaming.

Hibari drops his tonfas – _drops_ his _tonfas_ – and grabs his shoulders with bruising force. Tsuna yelps again at the pain. However, his fear is dead; Hibari isn't frightening anymore, only…

Tsuna's eyes widen as the older teen ducks his head into his chest and remains in that position. In this moment, Hibari is… not broken, not defenseless, but… he is _uncertain_.

"H-Hibari?" Tsuna's arms come up unsurely, wincing as his shoulders – still held by the raven-haired teen – protest the movement. Hesitantly, he rests Hibari in his loose embrace. "W-what are you saying?" He sounds breathless.

"I hate… that you have reduced me to such a pitiful state." Hibari growls.

Tsuna shakes his head. "No… I think you're trying to say something a little more…"

"I hate how I am when you are near me." His voice is accusing. "I want to kill you."

Tsuna is on the verge of an epiphany… "Hibari… Do you, uuhhh… Do you… love me?"

Hibari tears him from the wall and then slams him back against it. Tsuna's head jerks back and then forward at the movement, jaw snapping shut on his tongue and making him wince. The prefect squeezes a hand around his throat.

"I love no one. _Love_ dies and it is pointless to feel something that will fade eventually."

"But you're wrong…" Despite his pain, he just can not drop it. Hadn't Hibari started it? Well, he is going to end it if need be. "Love isn't pointless, and you do love someone." _You love me_ are the unspoken words.

"I am done with this." He turns on his heel, releasing Tsuna as he swipes up his tonfas and abandons him.

Well, that had been abrupt, awkward, and spontaneous.

But Tsuna watches him leave and he thinks to himself that, just maybe… it hadn't been any of that; he believes that… Hibari had just confessed to him in the only way he could.

He releases a sigh he hadn't been aware of holding.

Hibari, Kyoya loves him. The most dangerous, most violent man he has ever known… _loves_ him.

He lets a giddy grin break across his face. He isn't sure how to take it, doesn't think he loves Hibari back, still holds a dying candle for Kyoko, and is really scared shitless… However…

He feels pretty happy for having the most threatening love confession ever imagined.


End file.
